1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a method of extracting a feature of an input image based on an example pyramid and a facial recognition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an importance of security has been increasing in various fields including, for example, banking, security, or technical information protection. Accordingly, an increasing number of security cameras have been installed, and a type and amount of images stored in a security image archive are also increasing. By conducting a search of the security image archive, an incident may be prevented or a type of crime and a criminal may be detected in an event of the incident. However, rapidly completing such a search of the security image archive in which images acquired from numerous cameras are stored is difficult.